Short Message Service
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Ketika Victor iseng mengirim SMS pada nomor secara acak. Jadi— Apakah dia akan menyesal?


SMS

M

I don't own YOI

Romance/ Humor

Summary: AU! Ketika Victor iseng mengirim SMS pada nomor secara acak. Jadi— Apakah dia akan menyesal?

Warning: YAOI dan seluruh kesalahan cetak dan ke OOC-an para karakternya.

Note: saya membuat 2 fic lagi. Silakan menikmati. btw.. Dosa banget ini saya bikin rate M di bulan puasa x'D. Gak apa-apa. Bacanya saat buka puasa saja ya. Atau gak saat sahur *loh. Okay..

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa dengan Georgi?"

Pagi itu Victor sudah bertanya pada sahabatnya yang bernama Christophe perihal temannya si Raja Drama yang tiba-tiba berbahagia tanpa sebab. Jelas sekali. Karena pemuda yang sering patah hati tersebut mendadak bahagia luar bisa ketika ia membaca isi teks dalam ponselnya.

"Entahlah. Sms malang yang tersasar ke nomornya mungkin." Christophe mulai menjawab acuh. Ia kembali pokus pada kentang goreng dihadapannya. Victor mulai mendengus. Mata kembali ia arahkan ke sebuah buku yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. Tak lama kemudian dua orang gadis cantik datang dan duduk di bagku kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Victor dan Christophe. Mereka mulai menyimpan makanan mereka dan melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang ternyata sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Tahu tidak?" Si gadis berambut merah mulai bicara. Sontak saja. Chris dan Victor menoleh ke arah gadis cantik tersebut.

"Tahu apa, Mila?" Christohe balas bertanya. Ia kembali mengabaikan kentang gorengnya.

"Katanya nanti akan ada guru baru tapi— ternyata tidak ada."

"Hah?" Christophe malah ber'hah' ria. Merasa bingung dengan pembicaraan Mila barusan. Begitu juga dengan Victor, yang kini pandangannya teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar sesaat di saku celananya.

"Maksud Mila. Tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan para Guru di ruangan. Mereka berdebat tentang penerimaan guru baru."

"Kenapa harus diperdebatkan." Tanya Christophe bingung. "Selama dia punya ilmu untuk mengajar bukankah itu bukan masalah? Kecuali— kalau dia bodoh."

Mila mulai terkekeh. Ia mulai mengacungkan sepotong sandwich ke arah pemuda berbulu mata lentik tersebut.

"Kau benar! Hahaha! Itu bisa jadi demikian."

"Atau mungkin dia adalah pemain adult video, makanya dia dilarang mengajar disini." Christophe kembali bicara dan kali ini Sala menanggapinya dengan nada bosan.

"Memangnya dia adalah bintang porno idolamu? Dasar kau ini keterlaluan." Sala mulai meledek. "Eh? Victor? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sala kembali bertanya sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terkekeh dan memperlihatkan isi teks di layar ponselnya. Mereka bertiga mulai membacanya serempak.

 _From: +7786611xxxx_

 _Jangan-pulang-ke-rumah-ku-lagi! Dasar-suami-kurang-ajar!'_

"Sepertinya ada yang salah mengirim pesan." Mila mulai berasumsi karena mana mungkin Victor sudah menikah sampai membuat sang istri marah dan melarangnya pulang ke rumah mereka. Victor hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mau aku membalas pesan ini?" Tanya Victor bergurau.

"Sudahlah, Victor. Kasihan wanita itu sudah dia marah kau malah mempermainkannya."

"Hahaha soalnya aku sedang bosan. Hari ini ada ulangan Kimia jelas aku harus bersenang-senang dulu sebelum memeras otak."

"Seperti kau bodoh saja, Victor." Ledek Christophe. Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Ayolah.. Aku sedang butuh hiburan, kawan." Victor kembali membuka suara. Mila mulai membuka mulutnya shock.

"Oh Tuhan.. Kau kemanakan Victor yang alim dan jarang suka bersenang-senang? Atau— kau terkena Virus dari Georgi?" Sala dan Christophe mulai terkekeh. Victor hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah.. Ini aku, Victor? Memangnya salah kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Hanya aneh saja." Balas Christophe. Ia tak henti-hentinya ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah. Akan ku lakukan sendiri." Victor kembali membuka bagian teks di ponselnya. Mengetikan beberapa kata dengan alis yang sedikit mengeryit. Di depannya tampak Mila, Sala dan Christophe yang mulai menatap bingung. Apalagi ketika mereka melihat Victor mulai terkekeh dan berakhir dengan dirinya menarik napas lega. Tak lama kemudian Christophe merebut ponsel milik Victor hanya untuk membuat rahangnya nyaris terjatuh karena isi dari pesan singkat yang Victor kirim pada nomer tanpa nama di depannya.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Christophe. Mila dan Sala sama kagetnya.

"Victor.. Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau kirimi pesan ini sudah menikah?"

"Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah orang tua jelek mirip Kepala Sekolah Yakov?"

"Atau cantik bak bintang porno." Dan ucapan Christophe yang terakhir membuat ketiga siswa Sekolahan tersebut menatap dirinya seketika.

"Apa? Oke.. Aku memang suka menonton AV." Balas Christophe acuh. Victor mulai menghela napasnya.

"Ayolah, teman-teman. 50% sms itu akan sampai pada tujuan dan 50% lagi mungkin nomor yang ku tuju tidak ada yang memiliki. Jadi.. Aku masih aman-aman saja."

"Iya. Dan 100% nya sms ini terkirim pada anggota kepolisian yang langsung mencari nomor ponsel mu. Kau akan dipenjara, Victor." Victor hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Mila barusan.

"Kalian—

 _Drrtt._

Ponsel Victor mulai bergetar dan ternyata pesan tersebut datang dari nomor yang Victor kirimi pesan singkat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Semoga Polisi itu tidak marah karena kau mengirim pesan ' _ayo bercinta denganku_.' Padanya." Ledek Mila. Christophe mulai membuka pesan tersebut. Seketika matanya langsung melotot dan membuat Sala, Mila dan Victor penasaran.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sala.

"Kau beruntung kawan." Ucap Christophe. "Bersiaplah kehilangan keperjakaanmu. Hahaha. Dan kuharap dia bukan nenek-nenek keriput atau pelacur jalanan."

Victor kembali merebut ponselnya dimana balasan dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut masih ada dan langsung membuat kedua mata Victor ikut terbelalak.

 _From: +779065xxxxx_

 _Tentu. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta gambar penismu._

.

.

.

Victor ada dikamarnya. Ia merasa bingung harus membalas pesan seperti apa pada nomor tak dikenal tersebut. padahal dirinya sendiri yang mengacak nomor tersebut melalui otaknya yang sableng. Bahkan ia mengabaikan suara sang Mama yang memintanya turun untuk segera makan malam. Victor merebahkan dirinya. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Mila dan Christophe benar? Bagaimana kalau sms tersebut adalah jebakan dari Polisi atau yang lebih parahnya lagi orang tersebut adalah nenek-nenek keriput atau pria tua seperti Kepala Sekolah mereka. Victor mulai berguling resah. Haruskan dia mengirim gambar penisnya sendiri? Atau.. Abaikan saja pesan tersebut dan langsung menghanti nomor ponselnya. Lalu berusaha hidup dengan normal lagi dan melupakan dirinya yang pernah iseng mengirimi orang tak dikenal sebuah pesan singkat.

Tapi— dirinya penasaran juga pada orang tak dikenal tersebut. Bagaimana kalau tanpa dia tahu rupanya orang tersebut adalah seorang artist? Model atau bagusnya lagi seorang pengusaha. Jadi kalau misalkan mereka menikah dirinya tinggal menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Oke. Itu pikiran yang sangat konyol! Kembali pada topik awal. Apa harus dirinya mengirim gambar penis pada si pemilik nomor asing yang dipilih Victor tadi siang? Salahkan karena tangannya acak menekan tombol. Tapi— bagaimana jika fotonya malah dijual pada orang lain dan ketahuan foto itu adalah miliknya? Atau yang lebih parah—

"Aaggh!"

Dan Victor pun hanya bisa mengerang prustasi seraya mengacak-ngacak surai platinumnya. Tak lama kemudian Victor kembali membangunkan dirinya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Makkachin, anjing peliharannya terbangun karena penasaran. "Maaf Makkachin. Aku pasti membangunkanmu." Victor mulai mendekat. Ia langsung mengelus dagu anjing poodle kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali terpikir pada si pengirim sms dan dengan mantap Victor pun kembali menarik ponselnya.

 _From: +779065xxxxx_

 _Tentu. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta gambar penismu._

Victor kembali menarik napasnya dan dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakan kedua jempolnya untuk mengetik beberapa patah kata sebelum mengirimnya.

 _To: +779065xxxxx_

 _Kenapa kau tidak duluan mengirim gambar lubang vaginamu?_

Tak lama kemudian balasanpun muncul dan seketika ponsel Victor pun terjatuh dari tangannya.

 _From: +779065xxxxx_

 _Maaf. Tapi aku seorang pria._

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Victor berjalan ke kelasnya dengan linglung. Merasa shock karena ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan seorang pria gay.

Okay. Bukan artinya Victor adalah pria normal. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengagumi seorang aktor film yang sangat tampan. Tapi yang namanya kagum bukan berarti suka atau cinta 'kan? Iya 'kan?

"Victor? Apa kau sehat?" Mila mulai bertanya merasa bingung dengan penampilan kusut Victor hari ini.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, sobat?" Christophe mulai bertanya. Ia mulai menepuk bahu Victor dengan cukup keras.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sampai Sala dan kembarannya datang mendekat.

"Mike! Pergi ke kelasmu!" Perintah Sala ketus.

"Tapi 'kan masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kelas masuk." Balas Mike. Ia masih merindukan kembarannya tersebut. Sala hanya memutar matanya bosan. Ia mulai bertanya pada Victor.

"Bagaimana hasil yang kemarin, Victor?"

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban selain tangan kanan Victor yang bergerak dengan menggenggam ponselnya. Mila mulai mengambilnya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut diikuti Sala, Mike dan Christophe.

"Oh ya ampun." Gumam Mila kaget.

"Jadi kau mengakui kau itu straight sejati?" Christophe mulai bertanya. Alis mulai ia tautkan. Victor mulai mengerang prustasi. Merasa bingung bahkan menyesal di saat bersamaan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria pecinta sesama jenis.?"

"Mungkin." Balas Sala. "Kau terlihat romantis dengan Chris."

"Yang benar saja?" Balas Victor kesal. Sementa Christophe mulai mengangguk setuju.

"Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar." Balas Christophe. Mila mulai menoleh. Merasa dirinya sudah tidak aneh lagi pada pemuda asal Swiss tersebut.

"Pria bersurai coklat?" Balas Mila. Chris mulai mengangguk setuju.

"Anggota Osis itu?" Lanjut Sala. Cristophe kembali mengangguk. "Jadi kau sungguh jadi gay?" Lanjut Sala. Ia mulai tertawa bahagia.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hahaha.. Kurasa ini karena pengaruh film porno yang sering kau tonton itu." Ledek Sala.

"Sala.. Bahasamu." Bisik Mike. Sala mulai menutup mulutnya. Sementara Victor? Ia masih tertuduk lesu dengan pipi mencium meja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kalau menonton film porno aku juga pernah."

"Victor." Panggil Mila. "Kau hanya menonton film porno straight sama seperti JJ. Sekali-sekali cobalah seperti Chris. Nah Chris berikan rekomendasimu."

"Ku sarankan kau menonton AV Thailand atau atau.. China. Oh.. Jepang yang paling ku rekomendasikan. Disana ada pemain baru bernama Minami." Ucap Christophe. "Lagi pula para pemain lainnya imut-imut apalagi yang sudah lama. mereka sangat PANAS! apalagi... yang sudah menjadi mantan." Lalu wajah Christophe pun berubah menjadi matang.

"Lalu porno Korea. Kalian tahu. Prianya manis-manis. Kyyaaa!" Sala mulai menjerit senang membuat kembarannya merasa malu karena mengetahui hobi terbuka kembarannya sendiri.

"Bilang saja kau lebih suka wanita." Mila mulai memberi saran. Victor terbangun dari tempatnya.

"Kalau dia transgender?" Tanya Mike. Victor kembali mencium meja.

"Mike! Kau ini bicara apa. Tck. Sini ponselmu Victor!" Ucap Sala. Ia mulai merebut ponsel Victor dari Mila dan membuat pemuda bersurai platinum tersebut kaget dan mulai mengejar Sala yang mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata sebelum ia mengirimnya.

"SALA!" Bentak Victor. "Apa yang kau kirimkan?" Sala hanya tersenyum berbeda dengan Victor yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika membaca pesan teks Sala barusan.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Okay.. Pergi ke kelasmu Mike!" Perintah Sala ketus yang disahuti kembarannya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Iya iya..."

"Dan kau akan berhenti gelisah seperti hari ini, Victor." Lanjut Sala. Victor hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali ia kembali membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya.

 _To: +779065xxxxx_

 _Boleh ku minta fotomu?_

.

.

.

Kring kring kring!

Jam istirahat mulai berbunyi dan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung tidak ada satupun kata-kata guru yang masuk ke otak Victor. Ia hanya bisa melamun. Membayangkan jika pria yang akan mengirimkan fotonya adalah pria jelek yang pasti akan membuatnya muntah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia tahu.. Pria itu sudah membalas pesannya dua puluh menit setelah jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Christophe dan Mila mulai mendekat.

"Ayo ke kantin Victor." Ajak Mila. Tak lama kemudian Sala pun datang.

"Bagaimana?"

"..." Tak ada balasan selain Sala yang mulai mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe.. Mu-mungkin aku tahu jawabannya. Chris, Mila. Ayo duluan saja." Ajak Sala.

"Tapi— "Sudahlah. Biarkan Victor menyusul."

Hening dan Victor pun mulai menghela napas lelah. Sala pasti berpikir dirinya sudah membuka foto dari pria tersebut tapi nyatanya belum. Victor terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya. Terlalu takut jika bayangan dalam otaknya menjadi kenyataan. Tentang bagaimana jika— bagaimana kalau— dan bagaimana lainnya. Namun, rasa penasarannya makin memuncak. Seperti— bagaimana kalau dia mengirimkan foto orang lain dan bagaimana kalau saat mereka bertemu dia malah diculik? Oke.. Mungkin yang terakhir adalah pikiran yang aneh. Lagi pula siapa yang berani menculik Nikiforov?

Jawabannya.. Banyak!

Bruk!

Victor kembali ambruk di atas mejanya. Merasa bimbang namun penasaran disaat bersamaan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan dan karena Victor sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya ia menarik ponselnya keluar, membuka bagian pesan dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan menutup bagian foto si pria tersebut.

 _Form: +779065xxxxx_

 _Image received._

 _[IMAGE]_

Deg deg!

Victor mulai membuka matanya sedikit, telapak tangan perlahan mulai ia geser.

Deg deg deg!

Suara jantungnya makin keras ketika ia mulai melihat gambar kaki bahkan ranjang dengan septai berwarna putih lembut.

Deg deg deg deg!

Tangan makin cepat ia geser membuat sebuah gambar selembar ketras terlihat bahkan sebuah handuk kimono berwarna biru.

Deg deg deg deg deg!

Dan karena suara jantungnya sudah tidak bisa ia atur lagi akhirnya Victor pun menggeser seluruh tangannya dengan cepat sampai gambar si pria terlihat sepenuhnya.

Hening.

Oh... Rupanya Victor tidak mengetahuinya. Ia malah menutup kedua matanya kembali sebelum tangannya membuka gambar seseorang di ponselnya.

Hening kembali terjadi, sampai—

"Siapa gadis berkacamata itu, Victor?"

Victor mulai menoleh kaget ketika dilihatnya Emil malah tersenyum dengan mata tertuju ke arah ponsel yang digenggam olehnya. Victor yang sadar hanya bisa berkedip bingung. Ia mulai melihat ke arah layar ponselnya dengan perlahan.

Deg!

Seketika, wajahnya pun berubah merah.

 _From: +779065xxxxx_

 _[Image]_

 _Ini gambarku. Aku takut kau menyangka ini gambar orang lain. Jadi sebagai bukti aku menuliskan no posnelmu di selembar kertas dan ku foto bersamaku setelah aku selesai mandi._

Victor tidak bisa bernapas. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah ketika ia melihat gambar yang ia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pria tersebut memiliki surai berwarna hitam yang berkilau. Bibir berwarna cherry, kulit putih susu yang lembut, warna mata yang mengingatkannya pada coklat yang manis bercampur dengan strawberry yang lembut lalu sepasang kaca mata berbingkai biru yang membuat penampilan si pria tambah menggemaskan. Ditambah lagi dengan jubah mandinya yang terbilang pendek yang bahkan memperlihatkan hampir 65% bagian tubuhnya. Dan Victor berasumsi jika pria tersebut mungkin seusia dengannya.

Gluk!

Victor mulai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sekarang ia bisa bilang pada teman-temannya jika dirinya mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya setelah melihat gambar dari pria tersebut.

"Victor?" Okay.. Sepertinya Emil di abaikan disini.

.

.

"Lihat. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Victor pasti datang." Ucap Sala. Mila dan Christophe mulai menengok ke belakang.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan?" Christophe mulai tertanya. Victor tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya mendudukan diri dengan wajah yang berbunga senang.

"Apa Victor baik-baik saja?" Mila mulai berbisik. Sala hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan mengatakan ' _mana ku tahu_ '.

"Victor?" Christophe kembali bertanya. "Vi—

"Aku akan pergi berkencan. Kira-kira pakaian apa yang harus ku pakai?"

Hening.

"APA?" Dan serempak, Christophe, Sala dan Mila pun berteriak karena ucapan Victor barusan.

.

.

.

Victor mulai mengganti nama kontak dari si pemilik nomor _+779065xxxxx_ menjadi _The Sexy Yuuri_ setelah Vicor menanyakan jika nama pria tersebut rupanya adalah Yuuri. Bahkan setelah berkirim-kirim pesan akhirnya mereka mulai akrab bahkan Victor sudah mengirim gambar dirinya beserta gambar penis yang diminta Yuuri dari saat mereka pertama kali mereka berkirim pesan.

Persetan!

Victor tidak akan memperdulikan kesopanan apapun karena telah mengirim gambar kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tengang ke pada Yuuri. Namun ia senang karena ternyata Yuuri menyukai gambar yang ia kirim. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Victor bernapas lega.

Dan rupanya Victor sudah membuat janji untuk kencan dengan Yuuri yang meminta Victor untuk menjemput Yuuri di waku yang sudah di tentukan! Victor mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk besok setelah ia menerima alamat tempat tinggalnya bahkan sebuah kiriman foto Yuuri yang tersenyum dengan boneka babi dipelukannya. Bahkan sebagai tambahan nomor Victor mulai dihubungi oleh Yuuri dan Victor dapat mendengar suara lembut dari pria di seberang selulernya.

'Selamat tidur pangeranku. Aku tidak sabar untuk tidur seranjang denganmu.'

Sialan!

Yuuri membuat dirinya tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari besok!

Dan sepertinya elusan tangan yang cepat di penisnya menjadi pilihan tepat untuk malam ini..

.

.

.

Dan tepatnya pukul 13:00 siang, Victor mulai keluar dari rumahnya. Beruntung Sekolah hari ini libur jadi ia bisa bertemu dengan Yuuri hari ini. Alasan Victor pada orang tuanya?

"Aku harus ke rumah teman untuk kerja kelompok. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam."

Dan orang tuanya pun percaya pada ucapan putra mereka yang tanpa mereka ketahui sang putra kesayangan akan melepas lebel perjakanya.

Victor sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ia mulai masuk kedalam setelah ia memarkirkan motornya.

Victor mulai menaiki sebuah lift sampai lantai tujuannya.

Tak lupa ditangannya pun sudah terdapat setangai bunga mawar merah. Oh.. Sungguh romantis.

Ting!

Pintu lift berbuka dan Victor pun mulai menjelajah pada nomor pintu yang akan ia tuju.

223, 224, 225, 226, 227.

Dan Victor pun mulai meneguk ludah gugup. Ia mulai mengetukan tangan kanannya sebayak 3 kali di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat didepannya.

Sesekali ia mulai membenarkan tataan jaket dan rambutnya. Takut-takut rambutnya berantakan atau jaketnya sedikit kotor. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan cepat dan si pemilik tempat belum membukakan pintu untuknya. Apa jangan-jangan dirinya salah kamar? Begitulah asumsi Victor. Atau memang dirinya sedang ditipu? Dan pikiran negatif Victor kembali menghantuinya.

Tes.

Keringat dingin kembali menetes dan karena masih penasaran akhirnya Vcitor pun mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk mengetuk hanya untuk melihat jika pintu didepannya mulai terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria manis dengan kaos biru longgar dan jeans warna hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuh bawahnya yang montok. Wajah Victor kembali memerah.

"Oh hai.. Kau.. Victor 'kan?"

"I-iya."

"Oh.. Tunggu—

"U-untukmu." Victor mulai memotong ucapan Yuuri yang membuat pria manis tersebut terdiam dan menerima mawar merah dari si platinum didepannya. Yuuri mulai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Dan Victor pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Yuuri menyambar kunci tempat tinggalnya bahkan menyimpan mawar pemberian Victor barusan di atas sebuah meja. Ia mulai melangkah keluar untuk selanjutnya melakukan kegiatan kencan mereka seperti jalan-jalan di taman, masuk ke area taman bermain dan makan direstoran yang mewah. Ada yang tahu Victor dapat uang untuk menteraktir tadi mana? Jawabannya?

.

.

.

Hanya Victor yang tahu.

Malamnya Victor mengajak Yuuri masuk ke sebuah kafe yang ternyata masih penuh dengan pengunjung. Mereka mendudukan diri di dekat bunga hiasan dan setelahnya memesan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan Victor mulai berpikir jika foto yang ia terima dengan pria yang ada di depannya mempunyai perbedaan. Jika di foto Yuuri terlihat begitu menggoda dan nakal bahkan bahasanya terkesan vulgar. Beda lagi dengan yang ada di depannya. Yuuri yang ia lihat sekarang begitu polos, pemalu bahkan ucapannya terkesan sangat lembut dan sopan. Seketika Victor pun melupakan niatannya yang ingin segera meniduri pria berdarah Jepang tersebut.

"Jadi—" Yuuri mulai membuka suaranya. "Kau seorang pelajar?"

"Iya. Aku masih seorang pelajar. Bagaimana denganmu. Kau.. Seorang pelajar juga?"

"Sebenarnya.. Hampir. Dan aku juga sedang berusaha melamar pekerjaan agar aku tidak terlalu bosan menjalani hari-hariku di Negara ini."

"Begitukah? Waw.. Kau mandiri sekali. Beberapa bulan lalu aku juga berusaha mencari kerja sampingan tapi dengan tegas Mamaku menolaknya. Hei.. Berapa usiamu?" Yuuri hanya terkekeh. Seketika Victor pun menutup mulutnya karena malu.

"Ma-maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak sopan karena menanyakan usiamu. Kau tahu.. Ku kira kau seusia denganku.. Mungkin?"

"Aku 34."

Hening.

"Kau— apa?"

"Usiaku 34 tahun." Yuuri kembali bicara. Rahang Victor jatuh seketika.

"Kau— tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Mungkin." Dan Victor pun menghela napasnya lega.

"Mau ke tempatku lagi?" Yuuri mulai bertanya. Dan disana Victor dapat melihat jika pria cantik didepannya sesekali menjilat bibir berwarna cherrynya. Victor merona seketika.

"Aku—

"Atau aku yang ke tempatmu saja, tampan?" Goda Yuuri. Jantung Victor perlahan mulai terpacu karena rasa senang dan rasa takut yang datang secara bersamaan. Takut jika Victor ketahuan oleh kedua orang tuanya akan melakukan kegiatan asik-asik.

Tap.

Victor mulai menoleh ketika dilihatnya Yuuri mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan perlahan. Bahkan Victor dapat melihat jika kuku tangan Yuuri rupanya dilapisi kutek berwarna pink lembut.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin bercinta dengan ku?"

Deg!

Bisikan itu sontak membuat wajah Victor kembali memanas. Ia mulai tidak nyaman dalam duduknya dan hal itu membuat Yuuri sedikit terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Dan seketika wajah Victor pun berubah menjadi kekecewaan. "Aku tidak akan merusak kepolosan seorang pelajar sepertimu. Aku bisa-bisa akan dapat hukuman karena hal itu. Hehehe."

"Kalau aku memang mau?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku memang mau bercinta denganmu, bagaimana? Kau masih mau satu ranjang dengan seorang pelajar?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu tertekan, Victor. Lagi pula kau akan kewalahan karenanya."

"Kau meremahkanku?" Victor mulai bertanya kesal. Wajahnya kembali memerah antara malu dan marah. Yuuri kembali terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal karena aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menutup mata semalaman bahkan berhenti barang sedetikpun Tuan tampan."

Deg! Dan Yuuri pun mulai menyeringai dengan jempol yang ia gigit secara sensual bahkan Victor dapat merasakan perasaan panas yang langsung menjalar ke wajahnya ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelus bagian selangkangannya dari bawah meja. Oh.. Rupanya kaki kiri Yuuri sudah berani berbuat nakal di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Victor sudah kembali ke apartemen Yuuri. Bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Yuuri tak henti-hentinya terus menggenggam tangan kanan Victor seakan takut jika pria berdarah Russia tersebut akan kabur dari jangkauannya.

Klik.

Pintu mulai terbuka dan dengan semangat Yuuri menarik Victor yang masih terlihat sangat gugup masuk ke ruangannya. Bahkan saat Victor masuk ke dalam ia dapat melihat jika bunga mawar yang ia berikan ternyata bercampur dengan beberapa bunga yang rupanya terbungkus plastik rapi seperti mawar yang ia berikan tadi siang. Apa mungkin Yuuri menerima bunga dari orang lain selain dirinya?

Bruk!

"Ow!" Victor mengeluh kaget karena dengan kasar Yuuri kembali menarik dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang yang empuk tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Yuuri mulai terkekeh.

"Kasar sekali." Rengek Victor. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang membuat Yuuri tersenyum dan mendudukan diri dipangkuan Victor. Beberapa detik bertatapan mata akhirnya Yuuri memulai aksinya. Ia menangkap bibir Victor dan melumatnya dengan rakus. Tidak buruk. Pasti pemuda di depannya sering sekali berciuman dengan orang lain.

Dan asumsi yang ia pikirka memang benar adanya.

"Hosh." Victor mulai menarik napas tak beraturan. Ia mulai tersenyum senang karena Yuuri ternyata sangat berani dan senakal dugaan pertamanya.

Buk!

Dan tanpa menunggu ba-bi-bu lagi. Yuuri pun kembai melahap bibir Victor dan membuat siswa sekolah tersebut menyingkap kaos biru pria di atasnya hanya untuk mengelus kulit lembut bagai sutra mahal tersebut. Yuuri membangunkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu memerah dengan hiasan saliva yang menetes akibat aktifitas yang barusan mereka lakukan. Victor mulai menarik napas dengan tak beraturan. Tak menyangka jika pria Jepang di atasnya mampu berciuman dengan durasi lama tanpa terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terlihat kewalahan namun masih menginginkan pelayanan dari si pria Jepang di atasnya. Victor mulai mengelus paha tebal Yuuri. Membuat yang bersangkutan mendesah dengan suara menggoda tanpa menghiraukan kejantanan Victor yang sudah sesak di tempatnya.

Yuuri mulai menyeringai ia mulai beralih duduk tepat di atas benda yang menegang tersebut. Yuuri mulai menggesekan pantatnya yang masih berlapis celana jeans di atas kejantanan Victor yang juga masih terlapis celana serupa.

Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Victor ingin lebih! Ia ingin segera menghujamkan penisnya kelubang pria sialan didepannya.

Persetan!

Pria Jepang ini sanggup meracuni pikirannya yang bahkan susah digoda oleh gadis cantik manapun.

"Yu-Yuuri." Victor mulai memanggil gelisah. Kedua tangannya mulai naik hanya untuk menyingkap kaos biru tersebut dari tubuh indah Yuuri untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kapan kita mulai?" Tanya Victor. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabaran. Bahkan tanpa ia tahu Yuuri pun sudah sama tidak sabaran seperti dirinya.

"Kapanpun kau siap, sayang." Yuuri mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Melepas jaket Victor lalu kaos v-necknya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat. Victor hanya terkekeh bahkan ia ikut melepas celana jeans Yuuri yang terlihat sudah tidak nyaman di pakai bahkan kaos sialan yang dua kali tidak dapat ia lepas. Dan saat ia akan melepas celananya sendiri. Yuuri malah melarangnya.

"Ini.. Bagianku." Perlahan, Victor kembali dibaringkan dan setelah Victor menemukan posisi yang pas terlebih dengan bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya. Yuuri mulai menjalankan aksinya kembali.

Cup.

"Ohh." Victor mulai mendesah ketika kecupan lembut mendarat di dada telanjangnya.

Cup.

Dan kali ini mundur ke bagian jantungnya.

Cup.

Lalu kebagian perutnya.

Cup.

Dan di susul ke bagian pusarnya.

Cup.

Dan berakhir di atas kancing celana jeans Victor.

Perlahan Yuuri mulai mencondongakan kepalanya kembali dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan perjatuhan rambut hitamnya. Ia mulai menggunakan giginya untuk menarik kancing jeans Victor sampai terlepas bahkan menarik res sleting dibawahnya hingga menyembulkan celana dalam Victor yang sudah mengembang sedemikian rupa karena isi di dalamnya.

Sniff.

"Ahhh.."Yuuri mulai mendesah senang ketika ia menghirup aroma jantan dari penis yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam sialan tersebut. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Yuuri mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik celana Victor turun baru setelah itu ia menggunakan giginya lagi untuk membuat celana dalamnya mengeluarkan isinya yang begitu menggugah selera.

Yuuri mulai tersenyum senang.

"Katakan. Apa kau seorang perjaka?" Victor mulai menatap horor, ia akan malu kalau dirinya mengatakan jika memang dirinya adalah seorang perjaka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya memang apa adanya. Seorang perjaka yang belum pernah melakukan seks. Kecuali onani, berciuman dan menonton film porno. Semoga hal tersebut tidak membuat dirinya dipermalukan karena minimnya pengetahuan tentang melakukan seks. "Victor?" Yuuri kembali menuntut jawaban.

Victor hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya... Iya."

Yuuri mulai mengngigit bibir bagian bawahnya senang. Ia mulai mengelus kejantanan Victor agar benda tersebut cukup keras di genggamannya.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan perjaka sepertimu." Yuuri kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ia mulai melahap kejantanan Victor sampai membuat si platimun terbelalak karena kaget.

"Yuuri—

Dan ucapan Victor terpotong ketika Yuuri mempercepat kulumannya. Desahan kecil kembali Victor keluarkan. Wajahnya lebih merah lagi ketika melihat Yuuri menatapnya degan pandangan lapar yang masih ia tahan.

Bekerdut.

Dan Victor mulai merasakan jika dia harus mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya sekarang.

"Yuuri—

Yuuri tidak mau mendarkan apapun ucapan dari Victor. Ia makin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya bahkan sesekali ia melumat habis kejantanan Victor sampai menyentuh ujung dari benda panjang dan keras tersebut.

Rasanya? Victor hanya bisa mengatakan hangat dan sangat panas!

Lalu ketika Victor hendak mengeluarkan semenya tanpa persetujuan, tiba-tiba Yuuri melepaskan kulumannya dan langsung menutup lubang penis Victol dengan ujung jempolnya. Bahkan Yuuri mencengkram kuat penis Victor yang langsung membuat yang bersangkutan mengejang karena kesenangnanya telah ditahan secara mendadak.

"Y-Yuuri." Victor mulai mengerang frustasi bahkan ketika Yuuri mengikat ujung penisnya dengan seutas tali yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Victor kembali merutuk kesal. Ia memukul kesal tempat tidur kosong disebelahnya. Wajahnya makin memerah dan, Yuuri kembali menduduki paha Victor.

"Memohonlah padaku, Sayang."

Dan Victor pun menurutinya dengan patuh.

"Ku-kumohon."

"..." Lalu Yuuri pun kembali menyeringai. "Tidak!"

Yang seketika membuat raut wajah Victor kembali berubah prustasi.

"Yuuri~" Yuuri tak mengindahkan ucapan Victor. Ia malah kembali meraup bibir pemuda tersebut dengan ganas.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Victor berusaha membalas dendam dengan meremas bongkahan pantat empuk di atas pahanya hingga membuat Yuuri mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Mmnhh!"

Sedikit menyeringai. Victor pun kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya. Meremas dan terus meremas. Bahkan kedua tangan Yuuri pun kembali bergerak dan mulai mengacak surai platinum Victor dengan penuh perasaan. Desahan lain kembali muncul dan Victor masih terus meremas pantat yang terasa nikmat di genggamannya. Bahkan dengan berani beberapa jari Victor mulai maju dan mendorong salah satu jarinya untuk masuk ke lubang hangat yang terdapat di tengah pantat Yuuri yang indah, bahkan karena ulah Victor barusan, Yuuri sampai melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan yang terdengar cabul di telinga pemuda tersebut.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, Victor kembali menambahkan jumlah jarinya dan mengerakkannya searah jarum jam. Yuuri mulai mengerang nikmat, kedua tangannya kembali meremas rambut Victor dengan gemas. Bahkan tanpa sadar Yuuri menaikkan posisi tubuhnya sampai putingnya yang menegang tepat berada di hadapan wajah Victor. Ia mulai menyeringai senang.

Hap!

"Ahhh!"

Dan desahan Yuuri kembali lolos ketika Victor melahap puting merah muda tersebut dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan. Yuuri kembali mengerang keenakan sehingga membuatnya terpejam dengan gigi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Jari lain mulai bertambah bahkan Victor masih menambah jumlah jari miliknya hingga masuk empat jari sekaligus.

"Ahh... Mmnhh.. Kejam sekali." Yuuri mulai bergumam sensual tepat di telinga Victor yang sensitif. Bahkan Victor sampai merinding karena mendengar suara sexy pria Jepang tersebut. "Lubangku tidak sama dengan vagina, sayang. Aku membutuhkan pelumas karena lubangku tidak menghasilkan cairan alami."

Wajah Victor kembali memerah bahkan ketika Yuuri meninggalkannya hanya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci lemarinya.

Beberapa saat mencari Yuuri mendapati jika Victor sudah ada di belakangnya dan mulai menghisap potongan lehernya dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan hisapannya bertambah kuat bahkan diikuti dengan sebuah gigitan kuat hingga membuat Yuuri kembali mendesah.

Tap!

Dan setelah Yuuri mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Yuuri pun mulai berlakik dan melakukan hal yang sama di leher Victor. Bedanya Yuuri tidak melakukannya di satu tempat melainkan diseluruh leher pemuda Russia tersebut. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Yuuri pun kembali mendorong Victor ke ranjang dan perlahan melepaskan seluruh penutup badan yang masih melekat ditubuh pemuda tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Yuuri mulai melumuri penis Victor dengan lube yang cukup banyak dan membuat Victor mengeluh karena sensasi dingin dari gel yang dituang Yuuri barusan.

"Yu-yuuri.. Talinya—

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan." Potong Yuuri jahat. Victor mulai mendesah kecewa padahal dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya. Rasanya sakit bahkan penisnya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah gelap yang menakutkan.

Setelah mengolesi lube tersebut di lubang kenikmatannya Yuuri pun dengan asal membuang botol kosong lube tersebut dan menaiki ranjang seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Bahkan Victor mulai menatap kagum. Ia suka dengan penampilan Yuuri yang berantakan karena keringat dan wajahnya yang memerah karena nafsu.

"Yuuri." Dan ketika satu nama keluar, Yuuri pun mulai menurunkan tubuh bagian belakangnya untuk melumat penis yang masih diikat tali berwarna merah tersebut. Victor ikut mendesah. Merasa gesekan dari lubang Yuuri begitu sempit dan membuat penisnya makin bengkak karena nafsu yang makin bertambah.

Turun. Naik. Turun. Naik.

Dengan mengikuti waktu, Yuuri mulai mempercepat gerakannya sampai membuat Victor kembali mendesah dengan gerakan Yuuri yang begitu menggoda. Diatasnya Yuuri tak henti-hentinya merancau. Mengatakan bahasa kotor yang diucapkan dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus. Yang satu lagi Victor tidak mengerti, mungkin itu adalah bahasa Jepang mengingat jika memang pria erotis di depannya adalah orang Jepang yang tinggal di Negaranya.

Suara kulit dan daging yang saling menghantam memenuhi seisi ruangan kamar tidur tersebut dengan berirama. Victor yang sudah tidak tahan mulai mengerang prustasi. Ia mulai bangkit dan mendorong Yuuri hingga terjatuh dari tempatnya sampai menghantam sisi kosong ranjang tersebut, baru setelah itu Victor bangkit dan berganti posisi dengan cara menarik kedua kaki Yuuri sampai ke bahunya.

"Aku akan bergerak." Dan dengan ucapan Victor barusan Yuuri pun mulai menyeringai dengan kedua tangan mengalung di leher Victor.

"Bergeraklah dengan cepat. Sangat cepat lalu hantam lubangku dengan kasar sampai aku lupa pada nama ku sendiri."

Victor mulai menyeringai. Ia mulai melahap bibir cherry Yuuri dan memenuhi keinginan pria Jepang di bawahnya. Victor mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan bibir mereka yang kembali saling melahap. Victor makin bergerak cepat. Penisnya mulai terasa sangat sakit karena tali yang masih terikat di ujung ereksi penisnya tersebut, tanpa peduli Victor terus menghantamkan kejantanannya sampai membuat Yuuri mengeluh nikmat ketika Victor menabrak bagian terdalam lubangnya.

"AAAHHH!"

Sekali lagi.

"AAHHh..! Lagi!" Dan Yuuri pun mulai meminta dengan punggung yang melengkung dengan sangat cantik.

Victor mulai bergerak sangat cepat. Ia mulai memeluk Yuuri yang masih mendesah dengan suara erotisnya. Makin cepat dan makin cepat sampai akhirnya lubang Yuuri bocor karena banyaknya cairan kental yang membanjiri lubangnya.

Victor mulai mendesah lega berbeda dengan Yuuri yang mulai terbelalak kaget.

Okay... Sepertinya tali merah yang ia ikatkan di penis Victor terlepas karena sudah tidak bisa menampung banyaknya cairan kental yang Yuuri tahan di penis besar tersebut.

Bruk!

Victor ambruk di atas tubuh Yuuri. Napasnya berderu tak beraturan begitu juga dengan Yuuri yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan dada yang naik turun. Mereka berdua bahkan banjir dengan keringat, aroma seks pun memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut.

"Kelihatannya.. Hosh.. Aku harus mandi." Gumam Victor setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Baru saat Victor hendak meninggalkan Yuuri tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan dan membuat Victor menoleh hanya untuk melihat Yuuri kembali menjilat bibir sexynya dengan sebelah tangan yang menarik rambut depannya ke belakang.

"Kau berharap bisa kabur dariku, sayang? Aku masih mau melumat penismu! Semalaman penuh! sampai pagi menjelang!"

Deg!

Victor terbebelalak kaget dan ia tidak yakin apa dirinya masih punya tenaga untuk menunggangi pria Jepang penggila seks tersebut sampai hari esok tiba.

Dalam hatinya Victor mulai menyesal. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya nomor yang bisa Victor pilih, malah nomor ponsel milik Yuuri yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Bahkan tanpa ia duga rupanya, Yuuri adalah maniak seks yang sanggup membuatnya kewalahan walau hanya dua puluh menit bercinta.

Dan semoga saja dirinya punya alasan yang bagus untuk kedua orang tuanya karena tidak pulang semalaman kerumah.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Victor menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku membuat Christophe menoleh dan mendekati pemuda bersurai platinum tersebut.

"Kenapa kau pergi saat akhir pekan, sobat?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan tak lama kemudian Sala dan Mila pun datang dengan raut wajah cukup khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Victor?" Tanya Mila.

"Wajahmu agak pucat. Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Asumsi Sala.

Victor hanya menoleh dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku capek."

"Capek kenapa?" Christophe mulai bertanya. Ia bingung bahkan penasaran dengan banyaknya akhem.. Tanda kemerahan di potongan leher sahabatnya tersebut. Wajah Christophe pun bahkan mulai memerah. Ia sudah dapat berasumsi jika sahabatnya tersbebut bukan lagi seorang pemuda polos berlebel 'perjaka!'.

Tapi mau polos bagaimana jika hobinya menonton film porno, onani dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang seks? Okay.. walaupun melakukan seks sungguhan belum sepertinya belum pernah. Untuk menerima seorang gadis pun sebenarnya Victor masih enggan.

Lalu..

SIAPA YANG TELAH MENANDAI LEHER SAHABATNYA INI?

Dan Christophe pun tak habis pikir sampai membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan asap hangat.

"Oh iya. Apa kalaian ingat tentang guru baru yang ku bicarakan itu ." Mila mulai membuka suara membuat kedua pemuda di depannya kembali menoleh.

"Oh iya. Maksudmu guru baru yang sedang dipertimbangkan itu."

"Benar sekali. Kurasa dia sudah bisa terima. Hari ini dia akan mulai mengajar pelajaran pertama. Kalian tahu? Miss Yuuko akan mengambil cuti karena kandungannya sudah ada di bulan tua. Dia akan digantikan oleh guru baru yang kubicarakan itu."

"Jadi kita punya Guru Bahasa yang baru.?" Tanya Christophe.

"Tepat sekali."

Krinnggg!

"Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya. Oh iya, Victor. Mungkin kau harus bercerita pada kami saat jam istirahat tiba."

Victor hanya berpaling. Tidak berminat dengan permintaan Sala barusan. Seluruh siswa mulai duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria pun datang dengan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Seketika rahang Christophe pun terjatuh karena kaget ketika melihat penampilan pria cantik di depannya dengan gaya rambut yang disisir rapi kebelakang.

"Pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Yuuri Katsuki. Mulai hari ini aku menggantikan Miss. Yuuko untuk mengajarkan Bahasa Inggris di sini."

Victor membagunkan dirinya dengan cepat merasa familiar dengan suara bahkan nama pria tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga." Christophe mulai bergumam dan membuat Victor menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sahabatnya yang masih terbebelalak tidak percaya dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya "Pantas saja Sekolah mempertimbangkan keberadaannya. Dia ternyata adalah Eros. Mantan pemain film porno Jepang yang terkenal buas di atas ranjang." Dan seketika kedua mata Victor pun terbelalak dan langsung teralih ke depan dimana Yuuri mulai tersenyum dan mendekati meja Victor dan menyimpan seutas tali berwarna merah tepat di atas mejanya.

"Kau meninggalkan benda ini didalam diriku, Nak." Yuuri mulai beranjak pergi bahkan sebelum ia berbalik, Yuuri mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Victor yang mulai bersemu merah. "Dan kuharap salah satu dari murid-murid ku yang manis-manis ini ada yang bisa membuatku puas dengan kemampuan kalian." Lidah yang mulai menjilat bibir Cherrynya dan Victor yang mulai meneguk ludah gugup lalu— Sala dan Mila yang menatap Victor seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Fin.

Note: wohohohoho.. Mulai lagi saya mengangkat tema pemain bintang porno. Oke.. Mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini berhubung saya membuat fic setelah saya mengalami beberapa hal yang agak-agak mirip dalam cerita *boonglu* oke.. Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya. Dan semoga puasa kalian tidak batal *ditabok


End file.
